Masquerade Pretty Cure!
by RaindropM
Summary: Believing her life to be a mess, introvert Akagawa Kaya remains distant from anyone, but desires to be more open with others. One day, after accidentally coming across a strange incident, she is now chosen to be the next Pretty Cure alongside another girl, Hanada Mitsuru. With their cat partner, Masque, they work to protect everyone's desires from an entity known as Midnight.
1. The Melody Within Us!

**Hello everyone! I'm back from an...uh...rather unexpected hiatus. I apologize for that if anyone has been reading my stories (and most importantly Disneyland: A Different Story), and has not heard from me since. This new story of mine has been something I've been working on during my absence . I'm actually done with the next two chapters, so look forward to that! And I've also posted this story on my Quotev account too! (Yes I have a Quotev account)**

 **And just a warning, there will be SOME swearing, but not too much where it can be jarring. (And yes, I know I put that label on my profile of non-swearing, but this will be an exception).**

~RaindropM, out~

 **P.S: If you're wondering if I'm still going to try and work on Disneyland, I don't think I won't be anytime soon. I feel like there's something wrong with the pacing of the story that might eventually lead me to rewrite one of the chapters. I apologize again if you guys have been waiting for that long! I feel stupid for leaving it in the dust for the longest time, and I want to try and redeem myself by publishing a new story, in which this case, is Masquerade Pretty Cure. I'll be posting the status for that story on my profile soon.**

* * *

In the middle of an empty and narrow hallway, a small creature continues to run on its four hind legs, panting, almost as if it's exhausted. The creature arrived at the end of the hall, almost to what looks like a round mirror, showing the creature's reflection.

Smiling, the creature looks at the mirror's reflection in relief. Suddenly, huge explosions rang outside the hallway, and the it's relaxed posture turns to immediate panic. Leaving behind a small stone, the creature took a deep breath, jumping into the reflection of the mirror. Meanwhile, the small stone explodes, leaving behind debris of the hallway, and the now shattered mirror.

Another explosion rang out from across the hallway, revealing three shadowed people.  
"Ugh, do you have to destroy everything?", the woman looked at an older-looking man, who is smiling in satisfaction. He quickly glared at her. "Destroying is my thing, you idiot."

"Well, while the two of you were bickering, he escaped", spoke another voice, sounding more younger than the older man and women. He examined the debris, looking at the shattered mirror.

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to squeezing the life out of that furball", the older man said irritated.

"I wonder where he went anyway…", the woman wonders.

"I think I know just the place", the younger voice spoke up. "After all, he is seemed to be looking for the new Precure."

* * *

The engine of a mini Volkswagen speeds up across a highway, as a young teenage girl with short brown hair, continues to stare nonchalantly at the window. An older male, similar in appearance to the young girl, sits by her in the driver's seat, glancing at her face toward the window.

" **Kaya** , will you be okay walking to school, tomorrow? You do know were going to be living in a big city, right?", he asked.

Nodding slightly, Kaya sighed, "Yeah, I know. Where will be moving this time, **Jiro**?", asking in a rather unemotional tone. "I've sort of forgot."

Jiro sighs, "Again, Kaya? I've told you two times already and yesterday. It's Tsubasa City. The school you're transferring to is Nova Azure. Got it?"

"Mhm. Got it.", Kaya nodded.

"...Just make sure to not cause any trouble. I'm not sure how long my boss will let me stay to work there.", Jiro finished. As he returned to his driving, Kaya quickly glances back at her older brother, and to the window once more. Starring at the blue sky, Kaya frowned.

 _"Why must this always happen to me?"_

* * *

That very day, Kaya stood outside the classroom doors, absentmindedly waiting for the teacher to call her in. A few seconds passed by as she examined her uniform once again. It was a blue blazer jacket underneath a white blouse with a green skirt. To finish it off, a small blue ribbon with light blue stripes is tied around the collar of the blouse.

Kaya didn't mind the waiting. In fact, this sort of thing of introducing herself to the class occurs throughout every. Single. Transfer. What was the point of even introducing herself anyway? It's not like she'll be staying here for a while. Probably only a few weeks, or two. That is basically her entire life. Just mindlessly going from to place to place.

 _"I should a least try to make a good impression",_ Kaya said to herself. _"I don't really want cause some concern after all. Just act like you're a good girl."_

"Alright, for our last announcement", the teacher spoke through the doors. "As you all may have known, we do have in fact a new transfer student joining us today." Kaya ears peaked up upon the teacher mentioning her.

"You can come in now", he said. Kaya then slid the door open, and walked inside. Entering the classroom, she could see many other students wearing the same male and female uniform. Although, some are wearing their sweaters or jackets quite differently, including the ribbon and tie.

Bowing in front of the class, Kaya spoke in the most normal tone she could muster out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Akagawa Kaya. I don't know how long I will be staying with you all, but I hope to spend some time I have in this school that's left for me. There's nothing that makes me stand out from anyone, and so, I apologize if I may be an inconvenience."

Once she was done with her introduction, the teacher, including the students, left surprised expressions by the lack of enthusiasm in Kaya's voice. The teacher quickly went back to focusing, and stood tall facing the class. "Well, um, thank you Akagawa-san for that introduction. You may sit...over there", he pointed toward a seat in the middle, second to last. Without hesitation, Kaya sat down in her seat.

"Okay, well, since Akagawa-san transferred here late, make sure to tell her the previous lessons everyone."

"Yes teacher", the students replied at once.

Kaya wasn't sure, but she could hear some students already gossiping about her.

* * *

Once the bell rang during free period, students filed out of the classroom. However, as Kaya started packing, excited students went suddenly went up to her. Taken aback, Kaya became nervous in all their questions.

"Akagawa-san was it?", one female student asked. "That was some introduction. Say, you're new here, right? How about we show you around?"

Kaya simply responds, "Oh, um it's-"

"Hey, you didn't even let us introduce ourselves!"

"Come on, I want to talk to her too!"

"I love your hair! How did you tie it like that?"

"Where did you live before coming here?"

Shutting her eyes, Kaya immediately grabs her bookbag, about to stand up from her seat and run away from all the crowding students.

"Alright you guys, I think that's enough."

Upon opening her eyes, Kaya was taken aback as all the students attention focuses on another female student. She had short orange hair, olive green eyes, and wears a light blue sweater over her uniform. Her posture and warm smile gives off a comforting vibe for some reason.

"Oh, **Mitsuru** -san! You're here to greet the new student?"

"Something like that", the girl, Mitsuru replied. "Just give her some space. She is probably frightened by now."

One of the students blinked in confusion, until she realization struck. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have bombarded you with questions!", she apologized. "Maybe 'cause from your introduction, I thought you would need some company. You looked so alone."

Kaya, her head lowered, brushing the female student aside, and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

Kaya continues to run until she stood outside the school gate, panting in exhaustion. A scornful look crosses her face at the school. _"That's it. I can't take this anymore. Why me? Why must my life be this way!?"_

Suddenly, a rustle from nearby bushes startles Kaya. Cautiously, the brunette slowly waits in silence.

The bush rustles once more, and out came a grey cat, who meowed at her. The cat then walked over to her, as Kaya gaped in confusion as the cat rubbed her ankle over it's head.

Kneeling, she crouched over to the cat, and slowly pat its head. For the first time, Kaya slowly smiles. "You must be a stray one, huh?"

"Akagawa-san!"

Kaya turns around, facing away from the cat, and sees Mitsuru waving to her. However, the brunette frowns upon reaction.

"What do you want?", Kaya rudely asks, looking up at Mitsuru. "Can I just be alone in peace?"

"I want to apologize for what happened", Mitsuru replied. "Hanazawa can sometimes blurt out stuff without realizing what she's saying."

Kaya lets out a huff.

"But also", Mitsuru continued, "I want to help you."

"...Wait, what? But-"

Mitsuru shook her head. "No, I insist. It's the least I can do after that commotion."

"No, why? Why would you help me?", Kaya asks.

"Well...it was just a matter of instinct, actually", Mitsuru replied, scratching her chin. "You're a part of our class now, so the least I can do is to make you feel like you belong here, at least. Besides, I always like to help people whenever I feel like it."

Kaya stared at Mitsuru dumbfounded. "...I don't know what to say..."

"It's okay", Mitsuru reassures her. "How about tomorrow? We can walk to class together."

A silent Kaya looked at the ground. _"Should I? Do I really want this?"_ Looking at Mitsuru, Kaya slowly nods her head, "Okay...I accept your offer..."

Mitsuru, however, looks at Kaya questioningly, "Are you sure? It's fine if you don't want to-"

"No!", Kaya spat out.

"...I-I mean, no. I really do mean it."

Mitsuru stood silent for a second before giggling, "Well, okay then. Let's hurry and get to class. Free Period is about to end soon."

Kaya nodded as she stood up, until a gasp escaped her lips, "Oh! The cat-"

The cat behind Kaya was no longer there.

"That's weird...", Kaya mumbles.

"What cat?", Mitsuru curiously questions, peeking behind Kaya. "There's nothing there."

Kaya quickly shakes her head at Mitsuru. "...U-Uh, no, it's nothing."

Suddenly, a bell echoed throughout the school grounds, alerting both Kaya and Mitsuru. "Oh, shoot! The bell!", Mitsuru yells in panic, "We gotta hurry, come on!"

As Mitsuru runs back into the school, Kaya follows suit, panic in their expressions.

* * *

Heading back to the apartment proved to be a challenge for Kaya. Her previous transfers were mostly around the province area, thus traveling by train confused the young teenager. However, after finally gaining some courage to ask the employees for help, along with some passerby, Kaya exits out the train station, and continues walking back to an apartment complex. Despite so, nightfall had already arrived, and it suddenly became hard for her to see though the darkness aside from streetlights.

"This can't be happening….", Kaya mutters in a worried manner. "I hope Jiro isn't home yet."

Sounds of footsteps suddenly echoed throughout the silent streets, frightening Kaya. Out from the darkness, came an older man, with dark red hair loosely ending at around his shoulders. However, his shirt….showed much of his bare chest and his exposed brute arms. Even a glass-like mask only covering the man's left eye gave Kaya the shivers. Finally, a red diamond pendent loosely hanged on the loose collar of the man's shirt.

"Oh?", the man spoke, noticing Kaya, "What would someone like you be out here alone?"

Kaya stepped back from the man, clearly sensing his dangerous presence. "W-Who are you?"

However, the man smiled maliciously. "My name is **Ignis**. And you, seem rather efficient. Now…", he then let out his hand in front of Kaya, the palm glowing. Before it could glow brighter, a sudden force pounced on the Ignis' face.

"Ugh! What the-"

Kaya quickly snaps out of a somewhat trance, and is immediately in shock to see the same black cat earlier today now scratching the man's face. "Hurry! Follow me!", the cat said.

"W-What!? You can talk!?"

"Just follow me! I'll tell you the details later!", the cat demanded, jumping off Ignis and running toward another direction. Without hesitation, Kaya followed the cat behind.

"That stupid cat again…", Ignis growled, "I'm not letting him get away!"

* * *

Kaya and the cat dashed through the backway streets until reaching the downtown-shopping district of Tsubasa City, filled with bright lights and chattering people. In a panic daze, Kaya looked at the cat, her head scrambling for answers.

"Hey! Do you mind explaining what is going on!?", Kaya demands the cat, giving a stern glare.

The cat responds, distracted. "Uh, I wish I could, but now is not the time! We have to hide from Ignis!"

"You mean that guy from earlier?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, and by the way", the cat continues, "My name is **Masque**! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, Kaya."

Meanwhile, Ignis floats above not too far from the shopping district, eyes scanning through the city lights. Scowling, Ignis ends up finding a different person, or rather, an infuriated individual.

"Ugh, why can't I ever be promoted? It's like as if my boss hates me."

Ignis smiles in satisfaction, "Oh really now? Let me twist your desire then!", he yells, extending out his palm, forming a black mask. Targeting the victim from above, Ignis shoots the black mask towards the victim's eyes. The victim screams in pain, attempting to pull the mask out as a black towering shadow rises over the victim's small figure.

The towering shadow forms into what looks like a black monster with bright yellow eyes and sharp claws and feet, and wears a formal business suit, similar to what the victim was wearing before, and carries a black case in one hand.

 ** _"HISSHI!",_** it roared.

"Don't hold back, Hisshi!", Ignis orders, "Destroy everything to your heart's content!"

Civilians scream in terror as the Hisshi throws it's briefcase around, destroying tall buildings, and causing falling debris to land on vehicles, food stands, and signs. Kaya and Masque hide in an alleyway, fear rising as the Hisshi continues to wreck the shopping district. Kaya's eyes widen upon seeing the massive chaos, unsure of what to do.

 _"What am I gonna do?"_ , Masque mumbles.

"I know you're hiding, furball!", Ignis calls out in frustration, "COME OUT ALREADY!"

Kaya looks on in terror, at a loss for words. Masque though, looked at the ground, and ran out the alleyway. Escaping a small gasp, Kaya reaches out her arm to stop him, but slowly retaliates, and instead watches the scene to unfold.

Masque pants. "Alright, I'm here, Ignis!", the cat pleads, "Now stop!"

Ignis smirks. "Who says I'll stop? I always liked causing destruction. Besides, once I summon a Hisshi, it's not like as if I can make it stop anyway."

 ** _"HISSHI!"_**

 _"No..."_

"...And everything will end up just like the Fantasia Realm. Oh, how I lived to see that day..."

 _"...Stop..."_

"HE'S TELLING YOU TO STOP!"

Masque's fear and Ignis' boastful attitude were interrupted by the voice of none other than Kaya, who stepped out the alleyway, panting in fear. Kaya's eyes widen. " _W-What did I...?"_

Ignis' smile falters. "Oh, it's you. Thanks a lot for ruining my speech right there!"

"What are you doing?", Masque whispers to Kaya, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Kaya ignores Masque as she passes by the cat, and slowly walks to Ignis and the Hisshi; legs shaken and her eyes, while paralyzed, shows a bit of determination in them. _"I know I'm afraid...but this...this is..."_

Laughing, Kaya looks behind at Masque. "It's weird. Earlier today, I hated my life, and I always thought nothing will ever change because of that thought...but now, that thought doesn't matter to me anymore."

Ignis looks on, his eyebrow raised.

"I found something better! What opened in my eyes is that life won't always go on! I always must live to the fullest...and you...", she points at Ignis.

"Wasting everyone's precious lives... **is something I can't ever forgive!** ", Kaya yells out.

Suddenly, multiple rays of light came out of Kaya's chest as her eyes close, with Ignis and the Hisshi shielding their eyes from the shocking turn of events. Masque, though, looks on in hope and surprise, his mouth gaping. _"Wow...is she really what I think she is...?'_

"W-What the-!", Ignis yells in shock. "Is she..?"

A golden mask adorned with a strange shield-like emblem emerges out of Kaya's chest. Kaya hands land on the mask, and opens her determined eyes.

 **"PRETTY CURE, MASK ON!"**

Putting on the mask, Kaya envelops herself into a pink light, as the golden mask transforms that into a light pink color, with each ends ending in sharp, wing-like manner in the opposite direction. Kaya's hair also changes from a short brown haircut to a more reddish-brown color, lengthening it, and tying one side of her hair to a small ponytail. Her school uniform disappears as it turns into a pink knee-length dress, and a black dress coat appears with pink stripes; white cuffs and gloves to complete it. Black stockings form in her legs, and a pair of light-brown boots with magenta cuffs. Finally the pink dress from before is adorned with a white bow, dangling from a magenta jewelry on the front.

As the light dies down, Kaya strikes a pose, reintroducing herself as...

 **"Let the Melody Flow Within You! I'm Cure Harmony!"**

 **~EP 1 : END~**


	2. Me? A Pretty Cure?

Kaya, now transformed into Cure Harmony, stands in front of Ignis and the Hisshi in the middle of the downtown shopping district in Tsubasa City. Masque looks around, seeing some astonished civilians watching the scene unfold. As Harmony looks out determinedly, she strikes a pose.

 **"Let the melody flow within you! I'm Cure Harmony!"**

"Woah, Cure Harmony?", one asks.

"She looks so cool!"

"And she's a Precure?"

Whispers among the crowd stirs as Masque looks around in awe. Ignis, however, gapes in utter shock. _"This girl...Vin was right after all…"_

Gritting his teeth, Ignis points directly at Cure Harmony, "Get her, Hisshi!"

 _"HISSHI!"_

The Hisshi raises its briefcase, dashing towards Cure Harmony. Retaining her determination, the newly transformed Pretty Cure jumps high in the air, almost reaching the height of the buildings, not before delivering a downward kick to the Hisshi's head, knocking it out quite a bit.

 _"AGGHHHH!"_

Grabbing its head, Cure Harmony throws it as if some ragdoll straight across the district. Masque continues to gape at the new Pretty Cure's sheer strength. "Wow...she's amazing...", he breathes.

The Hisshi attempts to stand up, opening its briefcase, releasing multitudes of sharp pieces of paper. Harmony dodges them with grace, hopping from one paper to another before placing her hands on her mask, filling her palms with a bright pink color, and tracing her fingers in a G glef.

"Go back to where you manifested from!", she yells out.

 **"Harmony Espressivo!"**

In a bright burst of light, Cure Harmony lunges forth a bright burst of pink light, enveloping the Hisshi. The Hisshi closes its disdainful yellow eyes, it vanishing into thin air. Thus, the black mask on the victim's eyes cracks, shattering it. All the destruction and damage in the shopping district reverts back to normal too.

Meanwhile, Ignis floats high in the air, watching as civilians cheer for Cure Harmony. Scowling, he turns away, almost as if he's about to snap. _"Damn her..."_

* * *

 _"Huh?"_

Cure Harmony blinks in surprise, slowly surveying the crowds of people around her, and even examines herself. _"W-What just happened? What am I wearing?"_

"Excuse me!"

Looking up, the masked Pretty Cure glances to see a black-haired girl holding a camera, seemingly waving at her to gain attention. "Cure Harmony, was it?", The girl questions.

"Um, well I-"

"That was amazing!", she exclaims in astonishment, "I have never seen a fight THIS up close! I have a few questions for you right now so-"

Cure Harmony shakes her head, backing away. "I-I'm sorry, I have to get going!", she interrupts, unintentionally jumping away from the crowds of people.

"Wait!", the girl calls out.

Landing in another dark alleyway, Harmony crouches on one knee, placing her other hand against the wall. Panting, she slowly touches the pink winged mask, sweat drooping on her forehead. _"Cure...Harmony...? Is that my name? Wait...does that mean...?"_

Curious, Harmony takes off the mask easily, suddenly feeling a force sweeping away at her body. Examining herself once more, she sees herself as Akagawa Kaya again. Kaya sighs in a relief, taking a good look at the pink mask, now reverted back to gold, bewildered.

"Phew...thank goodness you jumped off. I was trying to push my way through that crowd", a familiar voice speaks up, walking into the alleyway.

Without a second thought, Kaya turns around, spotting Masque behind her. Gasping in surprise, she points at the grey cat. "You!", the brunette calls out, "Can you explain what just happened!? All I saw was a bright light, and here I am, holding this mask in my hand-!"

Masque waves his paws. "Ah! S-Slow down! Look, I wasn't expecting you to become a Pretty Cure just from your scared demeanor!"

"Pretty Cure?", Kaya speaks out loud. "No way...I'm a Pretty Cure!? T-Those girls that wear frilly clothes and fight monsters, Pretty Cure?

"Uh, yeah, those Pretty Cure..."

Kaya stands still without a word, trying to absorb all the information in her head, as she falls to her knees. "I...I can't even..."

"H-Hey look", Masque speaks up, walking up to her. "Maybe we can talk about this in a more...uh...safe location...?"

Ignoring Masque's question, Kaya places the mask on the ground. "I-I'm sorry...no...I don't want to become a Pretty Cure!"

"What!?"

Realization quickly hit Kaya's confused mind. Gasping she gets up, "Oh no! I have to get home!". Gripping onto the strip of her book bag, Kaya dashes out of the alleyway, Masque following right behind.

* * *

Arriving at a small apartment complex, Kaya opens one of the doors with a key. Twisting the knob, Kaya walks in, seeing numerous brown packed boxes on the ground. Not a single one opened so far. _"Of course he would leave these unattended"._ The apartment looks like a typical one. With a small kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and one bathroom.

"H-Hey, can I come in too? Don't close the door on me!", Masque speaks up, struggling to enter the door between the wall.

Kaya heavily sighs at Masque. "You're still here? I thought I told you earlier I can't be a Pretty Cure!"

After a few attempts, the grey cat enters the apartment, falling flat on his face. "Okay...first of all, my name is Masque, and second, I can't just abandon you."

"And why not?"

"Because you have a duty to fulfill as a Pretty Cure, and I have to watch over you to make sure you're doing so!"

"Ugh..! Look, the reason why I'm refusing is that-"

The door suddenly opens as Kaya and Masque's eyes widen. Entering was none other than Jiro, seemingly exhausted as he wipes sweat from his forehead. "Oh, thank goodness you're home, Kaya", Jiro speaks tirelessly, "I just heard news about that chaos in the middle of the city, and I thought you would arrive home late because of that. But I guess that's not the case. You're fine, right?"

Kaya lowers her head, almost in sorrow. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Jiro sighs in relief, rubbing his forehead. "Well, at least that problem is solved. I had my hands full today at work, and I can't lose my concentration right now."

 _"Well, I'm sorry if I'm being such a bother"_ , Kaya mutters, feeling a twinge of hurt.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't. The brunette shakes her head.

Jiro's eyebrow raises. "Hold on...is that a cat?"

Masque's eyes alert upon question as Kaya raises her hands in a defensive manner. "Um, well, I found him on the street! And he suddenly followed me on the way back!"

"...Well, if you're planning to keep him, that's your responsibility", Jiro simply responds, waving his hand. "Just...make sure he doesn't make a mess."

Jiro proceeds to walk off into the hallway; The sound of a bedroom door closing. Kaya lowers her head, completely silent. Masque glances at Kaya. "...That was quite a scene, huh? Was that your brother?", he asks, rather trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, um, yeah.", Kaya nods her head.

 _I wish I could consider him as one._

* * *

That morning, Kaya wakes up from her empty bedroom, exiting it as she sees Jiro no longer in his room, sighing before getting ready.

After cleaning herself up, tying her hair, and putting on her Nova Azure uniform, she passes by her bedroom door to see Masque sleeping on a pillow near her area. Frowning, Kaya scurries off to the entrance doorway as she puts on her shoes. Approaching the entrance doorway and to outside, Kaya reaches for the keys before stopping.

Suddenly, she leaves the keys in her school bag, and quietly leaves the door open a little bit before scurrying off.

* * *

 _"...Why can't you become a Pretty Cure?", Masque asks Kaya, preparing to sleep._

 _Sighing, Kaya looks at Masque rather annoyed. "I have too much on my shoulders, and I can't let that interrupt me through fighting bad guys and what not. I just don't fit at all."_

 _"But, that scene earlier! You defeated that Hisshi with ease!"_

 _"Yeah, well, I-I probably did that involuntarily", Kaya stammers, placing her hand on her forehead. "J-Just please...find someone else. I'll even leave the door for you open so you can get out."_

 _With that final word, Kaya immediately lays down, turning off her lamp. Masque looks on at Kaya with concern, sighing before closing his eyes._

* * *

As Kaya walked closer to the school gate, Mitsuru spots the brunette, waving to her from said gate. "Morning, Akagawa-san", Mitsuru greets her upon arriving.

"Morning", Kaya responds tiredly.

Mitsuru raises her eyebrow. "You okay?"

Kaya lets out a small frown. "Just a bit tired."

Mitsuru shows a look of concern until her eyes brightened, an idea sparked. "Maybe I could show you around the school for a bit? We still have time."

Kaya stays silent for a moment, as she abruptly responds. "U-Um, sure, okay."

"Great! C'mon, we can walk to class after that."

* * *

"That's the science lab, you'll find that one on the third floor", Mitsuru shows, Kaya following behind as they pass through the classroom door. "The gym is on the first floor, forgot to mention that", Mitsuru laughs. "Oh, and we also have a swimming pool, but not a tennis court though..."

Kaya nods from each statement, smiling a bit as she watches Mitsuru ramble on and on.

"...Oh! Oh!", Mitsuru jumps in surprise, turning around to face Kaya, "The rooftop is my favorite place to be there! Seriously, the view is amazing! And-"

Quickly, Mitsuru stops jumping excitedly, embarrassment spread across her face. "...Sorry about that. It's a habit."

Kaya shakes her head. "Oh, no, it's okay, really. I'm not bothered by it at all."

Mitsuru smiles in relief. "Thanks. Well, anyway, the rooftop, yes?"

"Sure, why not". Kaya nods in response.

"MITSURU-SENPAI!"

Upon alert, Kaya and Mitsuru turned around to see another female student dashing towards them; Mitsuru in particular. Caught by surprise, Mitsuru waves her hands to calm her. "Woah! Shimizu-san, slow down! What is it?"

The girl eyes widened in excitement. "Did you see that commotion last night! About that Pretty Cure battle in the streets?"

"Oh, that!", Mitsuru expresses in surprise. "What about it?"

"Well...I was there! And I met the Pretty Cure herself!", the female student exclaims. "And her name is Cure Harmony!", she squeals in delight.

Kaya stands still, utterly frozen. _"OH NO! She's that girl from last night!"_

Mitsuru gapes at the sudden news. "WHAT!? That's amazing! Did you tell anyone else?"

"Of course, I did! Buuut I didn't tell the Newspaper Club president just yet! I just know for sure she'll let me join once I tell her my story!"

During the conversation, Kaya slowly steps in. "Um..."

"Oh, Suzuki-san," Mitsuru realizes, showing her hand to Kaya. "This is Akagawa Kaya. The transfer student! I'm showing her around the school right now." She then faces Kaya. "Akagawa-san, this is **Suzuki** **Shiori**. She's a lowerclassmen of ours.

"It's nice to meet you, Shimizu-san", Kaya greets politely.

Shiori waves at Kaya. "Nice to meet you too! If you ever need any news, just come talk to me! Now, if you excuse me, I must be off to the Newspaper Club!"

Kaya and Mitsuru watch Yui run further down the hallway and to the stairs.

"She's energetic", Kaya states.

"Yeah, well, that's what Shimizu-san is known for throught the school. Her antics and hyper personality", Mitsuru points out. Facing to Kaya once more, Mitsuru smiles. "You're going to like this school, Akagawa-san. It's filled with interesting people like Suzuki-san over there."

Kaya smiles a bit. "Thanks...but..."

"But what?"

Sighing, Kaya looks at the hallway windows. "I'm...not sure how long I'll be staying here."

"What do you mean?", Mitsuru question worriedly.

"I'm sure from my introduction yesterday, and my actions, it's clear at this point...I...I seem distant to everyone. Because...I always move from one place to another without any clear implications."

Kaya breathes for a moment. "...It's a long story, honestly."

"Hey, at least you got that out of your chest", Mitsuru responds, smiling warmly. "If what you're saying is true, then all we can do is make sure you're time here will be memorable. You don't need to tell me everything just yet. At least you told me your situation."

Kaya looks back at Mitsuru, "Again, thank you."

Mitsuru grins. "You're welcome. It's just like what my mom tells me: it's best to tell someone your problems than keeping them bottled up. Now, back to the tour-"

Suddenly, a shake occurred thoughout the school grounds, alerting Kaya and Mitsuru, including some nearby students in the same hallway as well.

"An earthquake?", Mitsuru wonders.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Masque opens his eyes, yawning as he hops off the pillow. "I sure woke up late", the gray cat points out, "I wonder how long I slept..."

Glancing at the window, Masque's ears peaked up, hearing the sound of a nearby crash. "Wait a second…was that a Hisshi!?", Masque gasps, "Oh no, Kaya!"

Without a second thought, Masque runs out the apartment door, his small paws dashing towards each step as anxiety rises higher in him "Hope she's alright…"

Kaya and Mitsuru both look out the window, seeing a huge towering monster, similar to that of last night, now wearing the Nova Azure male uniform. Mitsuru speaks in utter surprise, "What the…? Where did that thing come from!?" Kaya however, stood in silence, remembering the transpired events.

"That's right...I've seen that before…."

"Hanada-kohai!", a male voice calls out.

" **Ishihara-senpai**!", Mitsuru replies in surprise.

"Can you help me escort the students here?", he asks, "It's starting to become quite a handful."

Mitsuru nods. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you to do all the work for a Student Council President."

Ishihara laughs. "Thanks. I'll leave the rest to you."

With that, Ishihara dashes off further to the hallway, as Mitsuru turns to Kaya. "Akagawa-san, let's get going! I'm going to escort students here!"

Kaya snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh! Um, okay", she nods.

Following Mitsuru, who is now holding onto another students hand, Kaya slowly reaches out for the zipper on her book bag, hesitation rising in her. As they reach outside, Mitsuru leads the lost student to rest of the school, with most conversing of the monster on the school grounds.

"Woah…", Mitsuru breathes in shock, "That thing out there...was it from last night?

"Hey, is he alright?"

"What happened to him?"

Ears peeking up, Mitsuru follows the voices of concerned students crowding around Ishiara-senpai, whose arm is around a male student. What shocked Mitsuru to the core however, was a black mask on the student's dead-looking eyes.  
"I-Is he alright?", Mitsuru questions, her voice slipping out of her mouth.

Ishihara-senpai looks on with worry. "I honestly don't even know...even the teachers were confused…"

Before she could think any further, Mitsuru's eyes widen. "Akagawa-san?...Where did she go…?"

* * *

Kaya hides behind the nearest building in the school, nearby of where the Hisshi is at. Floating above the Hisshi was none other than Ignis, eyes searching through the area of the school.

"Hm...is this where that girl is at? Her outfit looked similar to those people in here…", he thought. "Heh. Is she really that afraid of a fight? Might as well 'cause some trouble."

"Go after that place, Hisshi!", Ignis order, pointing directly at Nova Azure.

 _"HISSHI!"_

The Hisshi runs toward the school, as Ignis smiles in delight. Kaya gasps in shock, mouth open, as she looks down at the gold mask in her hand.

"What are you waiting for! GO!", Masque's voice calls out.

Kaya looks behind her, seeing an exhausted Masque. Ignoring the sudden intrusion, Kaya lowers her head. "I...I don't even know if I can…"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING YOU CAN'T!", Masque yells at Kaya, shocking the brunette greatly.

Masque heavily sighs, "...Look, whatever problem you have that's hesitating you, that doesn't matter! There has to be a reason why you became a Pretty Cure in the first place! The mask that granted you the power to become one responded to your wish! To your desire for the greater good!"

Kaya looks down at the mask in her hand. _"My...desire….?"_

 _"You're going to like this school, Akagawa-san. It's filled with interesting people like Suzuki-san over there."_

 _"Nice to meet you too! If you ever need any news, just come talk to me!"_

 _"All we can do is to make sure your time here will be memorable."_

"That's right...my desire", Kaya whispers, "My desire…"

 _"Opening up to people…"_

Glancing outside to see the Hisshi almost toward the school, realizing the petrified faces on everyone on the other side, Kaya looks at the mask once more.

 _"I have to take this chance...and maybe...just maybe…"_

Finally nodding, she places the mask in her eyes; Remembering the same phrase.

 _"...My life will change for the better…"_

 **"Pretty Cure, Mask On!"**

In a bright flash of light, the mask on Kaya's face transforms into the pink-winged mask, and her clothes too, becoming Cure Harmony once more.

Harmony opens her eyes, looking behind Masque as she smiles. "Thanks…"

Masque nods. "You better get going."

Harmony dashes toward the Hisshi, as she jumps above it, and kicks the giant towering manifestation. Landing on her feet, she gapes in surprise.

"Wow...what's with this strength…?", she mumbles.

* * *

At the school, all the students cheered in encouragement, especially Shiori, as she repeatedly takes pictures. "Oh my god! She's here! She's actually here!", she squeals.

Ishihara sighs in relief. "Thank goodness...we would've been done for."

Mitsuru smiles. "Yeah…"

* * *

"It's about time you showed up", Ignis calls Harmony's attention, still floating high in the air. "I was about ready for the Hisshi to destroy everything here."

"You do realize causing mayhem will only bring even more pain, right?", Harmony strenly speaks out.

"But where's the fun in that?", Ignis smiles, seeming ignoring Harmony's statement.

"It maybe fun to you", Harmony calls out, "But not for everyone else!"

Ignis scoffs. " Well, whatever. Now then.."

"Destroy everything, Hisshi! Along with Cure Harmony!", he orders.

 _"HISSHI!"_

The Hisshi raises it's fist as it directly targets Nova Azure. Hearing the screams of students, Harmony leaps foward, blocking the Hisshi's fist with her own bare hands. Gritting her teeth, Harmony struggles against the Hisshi's strength.

Though with all her might, she pushes it back, panting as a result. "I have to make sure it'll stay away from the school."

The Hisshi grunts in a daze, proceeding to shake it off quickly, and dashes toward Harmony, agitated. Harmony smiles in confidence, running pass in between the Hisshi's legs. However, before she could run any further, Harmony gapes in surprise as the Hisshi grabs her by it's two hands, slowly tightening the Pretty Cure by the second.

Ignis laughs, floating down toward Harmony's eye level. "This Hisshi isn't stupid you know. It knows what you're trying to do."

Harmony grits in pain, not before slightly laughing. "I've felt real pain before…and this is nothing!"

Grunting in desperation, Harmony kicks her dangling legs to the Hisshi's arm. Yelping in shock, the Hisshi let's go of Cure Harmony, allowing her to land on the ground.

"Phew...that was rough", she mumbles.

Looking around her surroundings once more, Hamrony notices how far the Hisshi is now from the school building. "This is my chance! But how do I get rid of it?"

Quickly trying to think of another plan, Harmony realizes something as she touches her mask. "Wait, that's it!"

Placing both hands on the mask, a pink glow imbues on both her palms. Tracing out a pink G-clef, words slip out of her mouth suddenly.

 **"Harmony Espressivo!"**

Raising both of her glowing hands, Harmony pushes the G-cled foward, as it bursts out a bright pink, rushing towards the Hisshi, enveloping it completely.

 _"Hisshi…"_

The Hisshi slowly disappears, closing it's yellow eyes. As it does so, the black mask on the male student shatters, waking him up.

Cure Harmony sighs in relief. Examing her hands in surprise. "Wow...I actually did it…", she smiles, imaging all the joyful expressions of the students.

Ignis however, stays far away from Harmony's sight. Forming a fist in his hand, he grits his teeth before turning around and vanishing.

"Great job!", Masque cheers, walking to Harmony, "I knew you could do it."

Harmony smiles back at Masque, and looking back at the Nova Azure building. "Still though...this is a lot to take in…"

"You'll get used to it eventually", the grey cat points out. "Being a Pretty Cure takes a lot of dedication and effort."

Harmony nods. "Right."

Before the moment could become more meaningful, Harmony stops in her tracks. "Wait a second. How did you get here exactly?"

Masque freezes. "Oh uh...about that…", he nervously laughs.

Harmony grits her teeth, veins protruding in her forehead. "You left the door open didn't you…?"

"A-Ah... I-I'm so sorry!", Masue raises in paws for protection. "I promise I'll leave the door open next time, I swear!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

 **~EP 2: END~**

* * *

 **Hey guys! RaindropM here, and thanks for reading Episode 2 of Masquerade Pretty Cure! Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I had constant re-writing troubles with this, and yeah...it shows...**

 **And as you can tell how long it took for me to publish this from Episode 1, updates to this story will take weeks to do, and I apologize for any inconveniences as a result.**

 **Who knows? Maybe some will take faster than usual (Most likely filler episodes...)**

 **With that, thanks so much again for reading Masquerade Pretty Cure!**

 **Btw, I forgot to put in a small detail from the previous chapter (it relates to Ignis' appearance) XD**


	3. A Light in Everyone!

The sunset blazes in the afternoon sky at Tsubasa City that day. Bustling civilians out and about, and most especially Mitsuru. Holding onto a tote bag in hand, the short-haired orange blonde walked along the simple side backstreets in the city, where more of the, 'simple' shops reside at.

"Thanks for the peaches, Futamura-san", Mitsuru says, giving 50 yen in exchange to an elderly man.

"Meh. I've been wanting to sell them all day", the man, Futamura-san, spat out. "Honestly, people can't just seem to appreciate my peaches."

Mitsuru smiles at Futamura-san's usual cranky attitude. "Well, I hope you sell those peaches soon enough." Bowing in respect, she exited the store.

Futamura-san watches off to see Mitsuru. "Ah man, that girl just can't seem to take a break."

"I'm home!", Mitsuru greeted at the door, removing her shoes, and walking into the kitchen to place the tote bag on the counter. "I bought peaches from Futamura-san's shop today."

"Thanks for the help, Mitsuru", an older woman's voice respond tiredly. She in appearance almost looked like Mitsuru, but with darker-blonde hair. "I've been the cleaning the entire house today, and with you at school, I sometimes feel I'm pushing you a bit too much."

Shaking her head, Mitsuru gave a reassuring smile. " I've been fine so far. With you always working at the house and the finances, someone has to bring the groceries."

As Rei and Mitsuru sort out the groceries, a particular photo is framed on the wall. A young Mitsuru, along with Rei stands smiling including a man alongside the two.

* * *

Kaya awkwardly walks alongside Mitsuru, holding onto the straps of her book bag rather tightly as the two walked along the cobblestone pathway. Mitsuru glances at Kaya's wavering state, until the shy brunette finally opens her mouth to speak.

"I want to thank you again, Hanada-san, for doing this…", Kaya timidly speaks, "To be honest, if you haven't tried to open myself up more, I think I wouldn't have been in this state."

Mitsuru only smiles. "Hey, no need to thank me."

Kaya nods in return, not long before frowning in thought.

Just before the brunette could speak once more, Mitsuru looks down at her phone, a gasp escaping her lips as her eyes scan the small screen. "Oh, shoot! I completely forgot!", she mutters, stopping to face Kaya.

"I'm sorry, Akagawa-san, I need to take care of something real quick. You alright walking alone?"

Kaya waves her hand. "I'm fine. I can go walk the rest to school."

Without a word, Mitsuru runs ahead of Kaya, clearly rushing. Looking out ahead until Mitsuru was out of sight, Masque peeks out of the book bag curiously.

* * *

After school, Kaya wanders around the hallway aimlessly, curiosity looming over her, muttering to herself. "Maybe I should go see Mitsuru? Hopefully she's free now…"

Suddenly feeling a shove on her shoulder, Kaya wakes out of her thoughts, seeing falling papers on the ground. "Ah, I'm so sorry!", she stumbles, quickly backing out of embarrassment

"I should apologize", a male voice said, quickly picking up the paperwork with ease. Coughing firmly, he faces Kaya. "As much cliche it sounds, I should've looked where I was going."

Looking at the male student more properly; his black hair neatly combed, buttoned up uniform, and proper tie gave a presence of responsibility. Kaya is quickly thrown off by his appearance. "Oh, uh…"

The male watches at Kaya's loss of words amusing, until he looked at her questionably. "Hold on, I've seen you before...are you that girl Mitsuru-san is always with?"

"Wait, you know Hanada-san?", Kaya's eyes peaked up at the mention of Mitsuru.

He nods. "Yes I do. Though, I believe we have never met. I'm **Ishihara Toshiro**. The Student Council Vice President."

"Vice President?", Kaya blurted out. Blushing embarrassingly at the realization, she turns her head away. "I-I'm sorry!"

Toshiro surprised, left chuckling. "No need to apologize so much. I didn't even get your name yet."

Looking back at Toshiro, Kaya blushes red. "Akagawa Kaya. I just transferred here a few days ago."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Akagawa-san. I should've introduced myself earlier to you on your first day", Toshiro sighs, "Being Student Vice President is quite a huge role..."

Kaya listens to Toshiro in awe, until he shook his head firmly. "Anyway, I should be off now. I apologize for any inconveniences."

Toshiro walks past Kaya, holding onto the paperwork in his hands more tightly. Kaya, letting out a small gasp reaches out her hand to him almost unintentionally. "Um, wait! Have you seen Hanada-san here by any chance?"

"Oh, Mitsuru-san?", Toshiro turns around. "Ah yes, she had to help out some of the school's clubs and other students requests, but I'm not sure if she is still here."

Kaya's ears peaked up. "What do you mean?"

"Mitsuru-san never told you? She would occasionally leave the school midway due to personal matters. That, I do not know of."

"...How long is she gone for?", Kaya quietly asks.

Toshiro looks down, almost frowning."Almost for the rest of the day."

Kaya sighs in defeat, gaining Toshiro's attention. "...You must care about Mitsuru-san greatly to ask this."

"I'm curious about her, that's all", Kaya reponds, not hesitating, "She helped me get back on my feet...like I could trust her."

Toshiro smiles to himself. _Typical Mitsuru_. "If you're looking for her, then yes, she probably left the school by now. You should get going while it's still afternoon."

Kaya stops, but nods. "Thanks. I'll try."  
Leaving without a word, Toshiro waves back to Kaya, turning around and walked further down the hallway. As soon as he turned a corner, Kaya left the school and into the city streets, Masque appearing out of Kaya's bag.

"You're going to look for this, 'Mitsuru'?", asking curiously.

Immediately, Kaya shook her head. "No, I'm not actually."

Masque raises his eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Because I don't want to bother her, that's all. I'm sure Mitsuru has some things that need to be taken care of personally.", Kaya gives a reassuring smile. "And besides, there's always tomorrow."

"I suppose so", Masque concludes, his head lowering. You're choice of words, Kaya...reminds me of…

"So, come on, let's head home already!", Masque shakes his head. "It's going to get cold."

Kaya stares at him, deadpanned. "It's only four. My brother doesn't even arrive to the apartment around this time."

* * *

"You feeling better, Mom?", a concerned Mitsuru asks, kneeling. Rei slightly nods as she places her head to her forehead, lying down on the couch. "Did I pass out again?"

Mitsuru nods. "Apparently so. I had to get here as fast as I can while I was at school."

"I'm so sorry, Mitsuru. I wish this wouldn't have happened as much", Rei frowns, but Mitsuru rubs her back in ease. "Again, it's alright, Mom. The teachers at my school won't mind."

Mitsuru stands up. "All right, I'll take over cooking this time around. I'll even make our favorite soup."

"That would be nice", Rei smiles. "Thank you."

Mitsuru grins happily. "No problem, Mom."

* * *

High atop a building, a figure of a woman looms over, frowning over her situation as she sighs holding onto a hand mirror.

"That Ignis, I suppose it's my turn to see this new Pretty Cure he's been talking about."

Raising the mirror to her face, she fixes her hair. "Once this is all over, I can finally have quality time to myself."

* * *

Mitsuru hums along, carrying plastic bags of groceries while walking down the streets of Tsubasa City. Looking at the afternoon sky, today was like any other day for her. Helping out her Mom, being the class representative in aiding school clubs with Toshiro, and buying groceries, everyday seem rather simple as ever.

Although Akagawa-san, was rather different. While in the past, helping introverted students was rather normal, Kaya's situation was at a dire stake, and after listening to her own worries of moving, all that Mitsuru could feel for the poor girl was remorse. Did she go too far in trying to help her…? How can she help her without being such a bothersome?

Attempting to let go of the negative thoughts, Mitsuru tries to smile to herself. 'She seemed glad I'm helping her...is she though?'

Realizing she was too deep in thought, Mitsuru blinked, seeing Akagawa-san standing not too far ahead, still in her Nova Azure uniform, possibly even confused somehow. Frowning, the blonde nodded determinedly, and walked towards her. She needed help after all, and someone is there to reach out to her.

Walking closer towards the brunette, Mitsuru could somewhat hear mutters of agitation from Kaya, who was repeatedly tapping on her phone. Realizing it was best to interrupt her, Mitsuru slowly opened her lips. "Akagawa-san…?"

Just as she predicted, Kaya raises her head, expressions of surprise and shock appeared, but mostly surprised. "H-Hanada-san!? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing", was all that Mitsuru replied. "But I was just buying groceries and all that", she explained while showing the plastic bags.

Awaiting for an answer, Kaya frowns, looking at her phone. "I ended up lost somehow...and now I just checked my phone seeing a notice that I missed my train ride…"

Mitsuru sighed. She can relate to how vast and overwhelming of living in a city can be since it's such a huge contrast to the countryside. Not that she has ever been to the province area before during a class trip previously. Thinking back to the situation at hand, Mitsuru quickly checked the time on her watch.

Five it read, and it's going to be sundown soon. Leaving Akagawa-san to handle the problem on her own would be horrible. Who knows when was the last time she ever lived in the city. After pondering for a moment, Mitsuru's eyes lit up. "Hm...well, it's not the best situation, but do you want to stay at my house for the night? It's around this area, and no need to ride a train to get there."

Mitsuru stopped, unsure of whether Akagawa-san would agree at all. Apparently, the train schedule was all but messed up suddenly due to an 'accident' that caused the tracks to fall apart, and even including the wires used to direct the trains.

Looking at Akagawa-san, her face turned into surprise, slightly nodding. "...Um, well, my brother won't mind it all if I ask...so okay. I'll stay at your place."

Mitsuru blinked. Overthinking the situation almost got to her brain once more. "R-Really? You don't mind at all?"

"It's...fine, no worries", was all that Akagawa-san said.

Unsure of what to do, Mitsuru pointed her finger slowly. "Okay...just follow me. It's this way."

* * *

Kaya never felt this unnerving around someone like Mitsuru. While they only met just a few days ago, she almost wonders why Mitsuru does this. While sure, she said before she likes to help people, and considering the fact she is class rep, so many questions loomed over her. IIs someone asking her a favor? Is it out of her reputation in the school? She could never seem to askl why. Well, today is no longer the case. After days of hesitation, Kaya gathered up her courage, and took a deep breath.

That is, until Mitsuru spoke first. "You know, I've been thinking lately, we haven't had an actual conversation before until now." She sighed. "I'm sorry if I haven't been around with you for too long."

Kaya stammers. "I-It's okay." Come on, Kaya! Stop acting so nervous around her! You can do this!"

"Why do you this?", Kaya asked quickly. Biting her lip, the brunette stopped walking. "W-Why do you prefer to help people rather than yourself?"

Mitsuru stood stare, almost surprised. The blonde however, lowered her head as she sighed. "That's...sort of a tough question to ask. Even I ask myself that question. Guess might as well tell you."

Mitsuru gulped, gripping onto the plastic bag. "You see, there's someone I care about a lot. And, I can't help but, feel regret because I was always at the sidelines, never trying to help her. Well, now I do. For some reason, that then went towards other people I met. Like the school, and now you Akagawa-san. I help people 'cause I feel it's almost the right thing to do, and maybe someday, they'll find a way to help themselves too. Be independent and all that. That's way I help the person I care about. I hope one day she can go forth on her own...and…"

Mitsuru smiled. "...To see her be happy."

Kaya gasped. Whoever this person Hanada-san is talking about, she almost sounds to be the one person she would treasure always. Almost like...she wished to see Jiro like that…

She looked at Hanada-san. "There's...also someone I care about too. I'm at lost, though. How can I ever hope to make this person's life better? I wish I could be like you, Hanada-san. Always looking out for the one person you would treasure the most." Frowning, Kaya felt a touch on her shoulder, seeing 's warm smile.

"Maybe you can, Akagawa-san. If you just try to reach out to that person."

 _Reach out…?_

"You'll find it eventually. You just need to courage to do so"

"You really think I can?", Kaya asked.

"If you just try", Mitsuru simply answered. "Hey, maybe we do have something in common."

Both girls laughed at that thought. Kaya felt a warm feeling inside herself. All this time she never thought of approaching Jiro throughout her life. While worried over the fact of how he'll react, she hopes to try and connect with her brother more, and by doing so, maybe even go back to way things were before…

A sudden crash shook the streets, revealing to be none other than a Hisshi, now dressed in a pastry chef uniform. Kaya stood in shock. Out of all times, really!?

 _ **"HISSHI!"**_

The Baker Hisshi summons two cakes in its hands, throwing onto some running civilians, trapping them in both desserts.

Feeling a rummage in her book bag, Kaya unzips to see a worried Masque. "Was that a Hisshi!?"

Kaya sighs, "Sadly yes. Was it that Ignis guy that summoned it?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever it is, you gotta transform soon, and without anyone seeing you!"

Kaya grits her teeth. How am I gonna do that? I can't abandon Mitsuru…

Out of nowhere, Kaya is suddenly taken aback by Hanada-san grabbing her hand, as they both ran from the Hisshi toward the opposite direction along with other civilians.

"Hanada-san?", Kaya stammers in surprise.

"We can't just keep on standing here!", Hanada-san calls out from behind. "Just leave it to Cure Harmony!"

The mention of Cure Harmony stuck Kaya as she bit her lip nervously. How can she make an excuse to Hanada-san to leave and transform? That would be awfully suspicious, and considering the fact she must keep her identity a secret. Kaya sighs in defeat though, realizing the circumstances. Stopping in Hanada-san's tracks, Kaya looks at her once more.

"Hanada-san, whatever you see...please don't tell anyone."

"...What? Akagawa-san, we need to run!", Hanada implies.

Ignoring her statement, Kaya gives Hanada-san her book bag, and takes out the golden mask from it. Taking a deep breath, Kaya places the mask on her eyes.

 **"Pretty Cure, Mask On!"**

* * *

Mitsuru shields her eyes from the bright light enveloping Kaya as the gold mask transforms into a winged pink along with the rest of the outfit as well. As the light disappears, standing in Kaya's place was Cure Harmony, as she introduces herself.

 **"Let the Melody Flow Within You! I'm Cure Harmony!"**

"Akagawa-san...is Cure Harmony?", Mitsuru whispers to herself. Thinking back to the attack at the school, her eyes widen in surprise. "I can't believe it…."

Masque suddenly appears out of Kaya's book bag, looking at Mitsuru. "Might as well reveal myself too", he said.

"A talking cat!?", Mitsuru yells in surprise.

Cure Harmony looks back at Mitsuru smiling before jumping towards the Hisshi, landing in front of it.

"Okay", Harmony whispers to herself. "All I have to do is let it's guard down, and purify it. Simple enough."

"You're Cure Harmony Ignis has been talking about?", said a woman's voice as she appears floating nearby the Hisshi. She has light green hair tied in a bun with one strand falling on her shoulder, gold eyes, and red lips. The woman wore a knee-length green dress, along with white heels, and a dark green gem on the cleavage of the dress. Similar to Ignis, she wore a glass-like mask on her left eye. Finally, she held a hand mirror adorned with various gems.

"Um, yes I am", Harmony answers suspiciously. "And who are you?"

The woman smiled amusingly as she held her hands out. "I thought you would never ask. My name is **Kagami**!", she said in flamboyant manner, leaving a dumbfounded Cure Harmony as she stared at her silently.

She's completely different from Ignis, at least. Harmony thought to herself.

"...Well?", Kagami spoke irritated. She sighs annoyed before the Pretty Cure could speak. "Ugh, just defeat her, Hisshi.", she ordered, looking at herself in the hand mirror.

 ** _"HISSHI!"_**

"Ah!", Harmony yelped in surprise, dodging the Hisshi's landing punch. "That was close…"

Looking up, Harmony runs to the Hisshi as she jumps and delivers a downward kick to the manifestation before jumping back up again. Smiling in victory, she places her hands on her mask, until she noticed a summoned mochi being thrown right at her. Harmony failed to react quickly before the sticky rice cake enveloped her completely. As it landed to the ground, Harmony tries to pull her arms out.

"Ugh..why must it be mochi?", she yells.

"Akagawa-san!", Mitsuru calls out, holding onto Kaya's book bag, with Masque inside. Without thinking Mitsuru drops the book bag, and runs toward Harmony.

"Huh? What is she doing!?", Masque looks out at Mitsuru's sudden action in shock.

"Hanada-san!?", Harmony notices as Mitsuru tries to pull her out. "No, you have to get away! I can get out myself!", she exclaims.

"No...I won't leave you!", said Mitsuru, attempting to pull Harmony's arms out.

"Oh?", Kagami looks down curiously at Mitsuru helping Harmony. "I better speed things up if I want her dead. Hurry up, Hisshi!"

 ** _"HISSHI!"_**

As the Pastry Chef Hisshi runs towards the two girls, Harmony looks at Mitsuru more worried. "You have to get out of the way! Please!"

"I told you, I won't!", Mitsuru yells back, startling Harmony. "This is completely ridiculous for me to do, but only now, I just met you, Akagawa-san!". Mitsuru smiles at her. "If I'm going to die, at least I did so by trying to help a person in need…because…."

 **"I don't want to be in the sidelines! I want to help the people I care about!"**

It's as if time stopped, multitude rays of light protrude out of Mitsuru's chest, startling the Hisshi, Kagami, Harmony, and Masque altogether. Masque gapes in surprise to see a golden mask reveal out of Mitsuru's chest. Did she just…?

"Hanada-san…?", Harmony whispers.

Mitsuru, however, never reacted in surprise, as she grabs the golden mask in her hand, placing it in her eyes.

 **"Pretty Cure, Mask On!"**

In brilliant light of blue Mitsuru is enveloped in, the golden mask transforms into a baby blue color, with the ends curled together. Her short hair turns from orange to blonde, greatly lengthening to her waist, and tying it all into a single ponytail. Her casual outfit transforms into dress-like outfit with a bodice adorned with yellow shaped diamonds, including white gloves and stockings with blue heels. Similar to Harmony a blue gem is places on her chest, with a bow dangling from it.

The light dies down, as Mitsuru opens her eyes, introducing herself as…

 **"Finding the Light Within You! I'm Cure Crystal!"**

Cure...Crystal…? Harmony looks at Mitsuru, now Cure Crystal, in amazement. Hanada-san...became a Pretty Cure!"

Crystal runs toward the Hisshi, startling Kagami. "Another Pretty Cure!? No, that can be already!" She orders the Hisshi. "H-Hurry and get her!

The Hisshi summons more assortments of desserts as they target toward Crystal, without hesitation she dodges them gracefully, with one after another. Nearing towards the Hisshi, Crystal swiftly kicks the Hisshi's head, as it falls on its back. However, the manifestation quickly stands up, and once more, summons various cakes, all heading to Crystal.

Silently gaping in surprise, Crystal immediately places her palms on her mask, as they glow a bright blue. With that, she forms her hands into a diamond-shape.

 **"Crystal Tranquillo!"**

Thrusting her hands forward, a burst of blue light heads right toward the Hisshi, along with freezing the desserts, as they stop. The light envelops the Hisshi, closing its eyes.

"Hisshi…"

The Hisshi disappears, including the various fallen sweets as Harmony sighs in relief, free from the mochi that trapped her. Crystal lands on her feet in front of Harmony as Masque runs to the two cures.

Crystal blinks in surprise, as she examines herself. "Wow...I actually became a Precure! I became a Precure! This is amazing!", she squeals in delight.

"Welcome to the team, Cure Crystal", Masque smiles up to her. "I'm Masque. I guess we didn't clearly introduced each other well enough."

Crystal nervously laughs. "I suppose so. Though, seeing a talking cat feels rather odd."

"You'll get used to it eventually", Harmony speaks, walking to Crystal. "At least I won't be the only one fighting alone."

Crystal nods. "Right."

Masque smiles as he watches the two Cures interact very friendly enough. However, his smile quickly fades as he looked around for a bit before raising his head to Harmony. "Hey, by any chance, did you catch who summoned that Hisshi? It wasn't Ignis, right?"

"Oh, no it wasn't him", Harmony asks questionly. "It was a woman named Kagami. Speaking of her, did she retreat?"

Masque looks around,contemplating. "Guess so."

"Is... something the matter?", Crystal asks.

"No, nothing at all", Masque shakes his head, giving a reassuring a smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

In the far reaches of the universe lies a barren wasteland, filled with dark grey skies, devoid of all life. Various Hisshi roam around the empty realm, whispers of individual's desires echoing. The center of it all, was a high dark tower, almost in the shape of a lighting strike. Inside one of the many rooms in the tower, Kagami reappears with Ignis and one other person in the room.

"So, you saw her? Cure Harmony was her name?", the person spoke.

Kagami clicks her tongue, covering half of her face with her mirror. "Well...about that, I might've saw the awakening of another Pretty Cure…"

Ignis slams his fist onto a table. "You what!? Do you know how agitated Midnight will hear of this!? One might be enough, but two-!"

"Calm yourself, Ignis", the man sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Midnight of this yet. Actually, I'm quite curious to see how these Precure will work as a duo. And most especially since Masque recruited them after all…"

"Tch, that furball….", Ignis mutters

"What are you saying, **Vin**?", Kagami raises her eyebrow.

"I'm saying…", Vin began, standing up as he deviously smiled. "...Is to see their potential. How long can they last?

 **~EP 3: END~**


End file.
